lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Iceback Islands (Story)
Iceback Islands is a short story built around four characters discussing life on the Iceback Islands the center the Iceback Kingdom, and the home of the Bronze Dovah. The two POV Characters of the story are the Bronze Dovah Nozari of whom is one of the eldest of the Bronze Dovah and a powerful Dragon, while the second is Edric Frozill the prince of the Iceback Kingdom and a staunch believer in Dragonoph, the third is Kristberg Barmarsson of whom is a lord in the while the fourth and final is Larra Colliel is a Dragonrider of the Iceback Islands and also in love with the prince of the Iceback Islands in Edric Frozill. The Iceback Islands story greatly expands out northern Nord America as well as putting the Bronze Dovah on the map as before this they have been only breifly mentioned and their current power and location was never known are atleast discussed by the other Dovah. The Iceback Islands begins in the timeline of the Great Migration where the Dragon Nozari tells the story of the departure of the Bronze Dovah from Swedan and how they took a several clands of Ostrogoths also fleeing the coming of the Andals with them, guarding their ships as they made the crossing into Nord America. Going next into the rise of the Iceback Kingdom the forces of the Iceback Kingdom are forced to battle the forces of Chaos for control of the islands, but are eventually able to gain victory and found the mountain fortress of Tanaris as their capital. POV Characters Plot Summary Chapter 1 Nozari is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter he is flying over the ruins of a Ostrogothic Village alongside his brother Alurmi with the two discussing the catastrophe that was the recent Battle of Meraker where the forces of the Goths and Ostrogoths betrayed the Gepids and destroyed their army there leaving the lands defencelss against the Chaos forces of the Gepids. Searching the village and trying to find survivors of which they find eight survivors out of a village of several hundred and taking them on their back the two return to the home of the Bronze Dovah in Swedan and spends time with the survivors finding out there names in the form of two families in the form of four members of House Frozill, and four more from various families most noteably the lone survivor of House Colliel. Following this he meets with his father and his sibling Alurmi and three discuss how they lost several Bronze Dragons trying to defend the eastern Ostrogothic towns but failed, and now the Goths are moving to consildate their holdings on southern Norway while the Andals are quickly moving towards their current location. Realizing they cannot hold out against the numbers of the Andals Nozdurmo commands his two children to gather what Ostrogoths they can find outside of the island of Gotlend and bring them southward to the major port of Gepidia where they will capture the ships and make there way west towards the home of his first child Erezion who lives in Nord America on an island chain. Travelling westward to the ruins of the Ostrogothic town of Ullsenvang he is able to use the fact that these survivors are Dragonoph worshippers to make them gather in the center of the town. While gathered he gains the support of the remaining leaders of the town who command the remaining Ostrogoths of Ullsenvang to follow Nozari southward towards Gepidia. While they are moving southward they pass a small village populated by Mesogoths of whom also join with the forces moving southward. Nozari flies in the sky watching for threats and is forced to fight alongside the Ostrogoths when a cavalry force of Goths attacks them but with his suprise arrival the cavalry is massacred allowing them to reach Gepidia. Arriving at Gepidia they find the city in chaos with ships landed west of the city and seeing his dragon brethren there he takes his Ostrogoths to the boats that are landed there and once there learns that the Gepids resisted them quite heavily but a small splinter force of Gepids launched a large grouping of boats and landed west of the city only demanding to go with them westward something which none of them have a problem with. Major Characters Introduced= *Nozdurmo *Alurmi |-|Minor Characters Introduced= *Erezion |-|Places Introduced= *Gotlend *Iceback Islands *Gepidia (City) |-|Groups Introduced= *Bronze Dovah *Gepids *Mesogoths Chapter 2 Nozari is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter he and the fleet of Ostrogoths lands at the Iceback Islands northern island where they were supposed to find the den of Erezion, but instead they find a den of corpses and Chaos worshippers using the bodies for their Magi. Nozari from the last surviving members of the cultists learns that the main force of the Bloody Hands Army dominated the islands east of Icevale where there leader and the one who originally planned the killing of Erezion still lives in the form of Vorn Terabis. |-|Places Introduced= *Icevale (City) |-|Groups Introduced= *Bloodied Hand Brothers *Bloody Hands Army |-|Major Characters Introduced= *Vone Terabis |-|Minor Characters Introduced= Chapter 3 Edric Frozill is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter he sits at his council chair where he is the Marshal of the Kingdom of Icevale, and in this way he listens to his father Tord Frozill of whom is the King of Icevale discuss with the Master of Whispers, and Chancellor the current happenings in northern Icevale. Following the meeting he leaves with the Draknoid Chancellor Ralarth, and Master of Ships in the form of Jan Forde of whom go to the docks where Jan wants to show them the ship he came in which is of a new design and as he talks he believes it can revolutionize the entire naval situation of the region. As they are standing on the dock talking of the boat Jan shifts his conversation to begin talking about his daughter Pernille of whom he says is of age to marry and heavily implies that he wants Edric to consider her. As they are talking of Pernille she, and her brother Borys Forde come to shore on a small boat and with great excitement Jan introduces his daughter to Edric of whom can`t help but notice how beautiful she is. Completely unable to help himself upon seeing Edric`s reaction to his daughter Jan would bring Ralarth and his son Borys away with him to see the boat telling Edric he could join on the next boat as there was no room for him, and made sure to say the next boat would not arrive for several hours so could he take care of Pernille during the wait. Taking Pernille by the arm he escorts her to his home at the castle, and as they travel he shows her the sights he can of Icevale, and she is beyond excited to see everything as this is the first time she has left the House Forde home of Westvale. Reaching his families home within the castle of Icevale the pair are met at the gate by his best friend Ellef Oldervik of whom after talking with for a few moments realizes the chemistry between Edric, and Pernille and excuses himself. Entering his home his mother and sister come and he is forced to introduce them to Pernille, and following a conversation between the four of them he takes her to the gardens of the castle. Spending hours talking with her in the gardens the two begin to kiss and following kissing for some time he takes her to his room where the two sleep together. Major Characters Introduced= *Ralarth *Jan Forde *Pernille Forde *Ellef Oldervik *Tord Frozill |-|Minor Characters Introduced= *Borys Forde |-|Places Introduced= *Westvale |-|Groups Introduced= *House Forde *House Frozill Chapter 4 Larra Colliel is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter she is flying through the skies above the mountains of Icepeak where she has a conversation with her Dovah Dulanth of whom is shown to be very close to her, and there conversation only stops when Dulanth spies a small boat crossing the waters towards the reefs around northern Icepeak. Flying high enough to not be noticed but being able to see them Dulanth watches them enter a cave system near the reefs and together the two land outside the caves and Larra sends her owl back to Icepeak where she wants reinforcements to come and help them. The two move through the cave system but are discovered when they move into a tunnel where nearly ten men are sitting by a fire, and seeing the large dragon and Larra they attack immediatly but are are burned alive for the most part by Dulanth while the one who got through is killed by Larra when she shoots him with an arrow through the chest. The tunnel narrows to such an extent that Dulanth can no longer move forward and despite Dulanth telling her not to go forward she does anyway and makes her way towards the sounds of voices in the tunnels ahead. The chapter ends with Larra Colliel waking up following being knocked out she awakes to find herself strapped to a bed and sitting beside her is a man with bright yellow eyes of whom begins talking to her telling her who he is in that he is the son of Vorn Terabis the ancient terror of the Iceback Islands. Characters Introduced= *Dulanth *Vorn Terabis II. |-|Places Introduced= *Icepeak |-|Groups Introduced= *Knights of Icepeak Chapter 5 Nozari is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter he travels with the main force of the Dovah leaving behind the humans of Icepeak to continue constructing the city, and heading eastward towards the fortress of the Bloody Hands Army it doesn`t take long to find them as the outside of the fortress is surrounded by the corpses of the Draknoids, and even several Dovah they killed during the capture of Icepeak. Nozari assists Nozdurmo as the Aspect attacks the fortress and despite his exceptional power they lose several dovah to the Magi of the necromancers of Vone Terabis but eventually fight their way to within the keep. Gaining control of the courtyard Nozdurmo has several Dovah make trips bringing in hundreds of Draknoids over an hour into the courtyard and led by the Draknoid commander Chapter 6 Edric Frozill is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter he travels eastward to the home of the Mesogoths in the form of the Dutchy of Eastvale in order to watch the tournament being held there and in this travel he is accompanied by Pernille, and Ellef alongside his sister Vilma of whom is going there to fight in the tournament. At the end of the chapter Edric is heading back to the boat with Pernille of whom he is holding hands with constantly at this point, but before they reach the boat they are stopped by Dulanth of whom lands between them and the boat and telepathically tells Edric everything that happened in the north including the fact that Larra Colliel has been captured by the Yellow Eyes Tribe and also that she is pregnant with his child. Chapter 7 Larra Colliel is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter she is in shackles in the back of a small boat being taken during the night across the channel away from her home, and during this time she is watched by a young Aeling warrior of whom refuses to speak to her instead watching her closesly without movement. Chapter 8 Nozari is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter he Chapter 9 Edric Frozill is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter he kisses Pernille goodbye as he lands at the docks of Icevale where he is met at the docks by the Draknoid Melinth of whom tells Edric that Foranth has communicated with the nest that he is coming back from the south and will accompany Edric on his movement north of which Edric realizes Foranth would know he had already planned on taking part in irregardless of what his father decides. Meeting his father alone without any of the council except for the Eye of the King in the form of Egbert Vold and together the two listen as Edric tries to convince them to allow him to raise the army of Icevale and assist the northern forces in what will surely become a war against the Yellow Eyes Tribe, but due to the interference of Egbert Vold his father refuses to allow him to lead anything outside of volunteers and thus he leaves the room greatly angered by this. Leaving for his home he is met on the streets by Ralarth, and the Draknoid High Priest in the form of Inioth of whom want to know how he fared and in his anger he reveals the truth stating that he failed and before he can go any further the two Draknoids reveal they will volunteer their forces to the invasion as they know that Dulanth will intervene and her survival is of paramount importance to them. The chapter ends with the arrival of three northern Dovah riders in the form of Aethelbald, Widreth, and Malin Colliel of whom want to petition the King for assistence, and in this endeavor Edric offers to join them in trying once again but Aethelbald reveals to be quite hateful towards the prince and rejects his offer leaving him behind with Widreth of whom will not go with Aethelbald and Malin. |-|Major Characters Introduced= *Malin Colliel *Aethelbald Bjork *Widreth Grandhel |-|Minor Characters Introduced= *Inioth |-|Places Introduced= |-|Groups Introduced= Chapter 10 Larra Colliel is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter she is blindfolded and taken between several different locations only ever realizing the change in time as she begins to be spoken to by a women of whom taunts her with lies of what she says is happening in Icevale. Chapter 11 Chapter 12 Chapter 13 Chapter 14 Chapter 15 Chapter 16 Category:Story